


Our Pace

by ingthing



Series: Florist & Wedding Planner AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Communication, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor doesn't think they're going too slow, and neither does Yuuri. They have a much needed conversation.Takes place after Part 12 of the mainFlorist & Wedding Planner AUseries,Expressions of Love.Tagged "Mature" for general/vague mentions of alcohol and sexual activity.





	Our Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten various questions about smut for this series, so here's a fic featuring healthy communication about the state of sex in Victor and Yuuri's relationship in this AU!
> 
> I've been mulling this fic over for a while, and I hope this clears up the status of their relationship at this point in the story. 
> 
> I'm on the asexuality spectrum myself, so Demisexual Yuuri is near and dear to my heart!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  This takes place after Part 12 of the main [Florist & Wedding Planner AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/639041) series, [Expressions of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10440462), so go read up to there at least before you read this side story!.  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Chris blinks back at Victor over drinks at a bar downtown when he answers Chris' question with what Victor deems as a perfectly acceptable answer.

"Oh, Yuuri's _fantastic_." He grins over his Manhattan, eyes crinkling at the sides. "He surprised me at work with flowers and lunch two days ago!"

Chris tilts his head in confusion before his brow relaxes with realization. "Oh, yes. He's very good to you. But, Victor," He hesitates, stretching his elbow across the bar and propping his jaw in one hand with a playful smile, "that wasn't _quite_ what I was asking."

"You asked how my boyfriend is. Isn't that the answer?"

"Yes, but I think we've already established that you two are closer than ever." Pulling Victor in by the shoulder, Chris says. "I meant how he is in the _bedroom_."

Victor splutters on his drink, just barely managing to swallow his sip down.

"Chris," He sighs, visibly turning pink even in the dimly lit room and setting his glass down. "Really?"

"I told you I want _all_ the details." The other man replies, leaning back out. "Is it a sensitive subject?"

"No, there's just nothing to talk about." Victor states, shrugging. "There's no 'bedroom activity' to speak of, if that's what you're insinuating."

For some reason, Chris looks very surprised. "Really? He's been staying over for weekends for at least a few months now, hasn't he?"

"That doesn't mean we're having sex, Christophe," Victor clarifies. "There are other things to be done in bed, like sleeping and hugging."

"I suppose." Swirling the remnants his drink in its glass, Chris raises his eyebrows. "But as I recall, you've had sex with others in the past. Why not now?"

It's an interesting enquiry, and one that Victor hasn't truly mulled over. The answer still comes easily. "I think I'm happy with what we have." He admits simply, offering a tolerant smile to the younger man's questions.

"You're not holding back?"

"Not at all." Victor shakes his head, pausing as he does before saying something incredibly sappy. Chris braces himself, taking a deeper sip of his alcohol. "It makes me happy just to wake up and see him there. I'm in no need."

Chris falls silent after Victor's words, and his confusion fades. "I think I understand. It's the same for myself and Markus- though our 'bedroom activity' is nothing short of _phenomenal_."

Victor laughs lightheartedly at Chris' enthusiasm, and they muse over life for a while until their drinks are drained and they catch taxis home.

The alcohol hums comfortably through Victor's veins through the night traffic and car horn-honking, and he keeps an eye on the meter and his surroundings, but his mind is elsewhere. It drifts around, sliding from one Yuuri-related topic to another, until a shock of a realization comes, and he sits up in his seat, nearly stumbling into the front of the cab when it comes to a halt. He steadies himself on the shoulder of the seat in front of him.

"What if Yuuri _wants sex_?"

The taxi driver makes no comment, but that doesn't stop Victor from flushing a little in embarrassment at the outburst.

The more he thinks on it, the more the idea seems possible. They hadn't truly talked about sexual activity in general. They've had kisses that have gone beyond just kissing, but without undressing or getting too hot and heavy. What if Yuuri wants sex, and he just hasn't been saying anything? Is he being a bad boyfriend if he didn't know? Why isn't he saying anything?

No, no. Yuuri had told him when he wanted to stay over. He's usually vocal about his desires, even if it takes a while. Victor over-thinks when he's tipsy and alone, that's all.

Thinking of Yuuri, he needs to tell him he's on his way back. Victor slowly types out a message and sends it, just as the taxi is pulling up to his building.

He pays, adding a better tip as an apology for his over-sharing outburst, and walks from the cab, through the lobby, and into an elevator. He drums his fingers on the handrail inside, nearly forgetting to press the button for his floor, and frowns on the way up. He should probably ask Yuuri, if he's not sure. But how?

"Do you want sex" doesn't sound right. It makes it sound like Victor wants sex, and he'd be happy to oblige, but he doesn't want it to sound like he needs it. This isn't some make-or-break question, like whether or not Yuuri wants sex ever would determine the fate of their relationship. It's just a question, and whatever the answer is, Victor will be happy.

He can only hope Yuuri will be, too.

Victor's patting himself down looking for his keys at his apartment door, and just when he finds them, the door opens, and he's met with inquisitive brown eyes behind blue-framed glasses.

"Hi, I heard you at the door," Yuuri explains, smiling. "I figured I'd open it instead of letting you figure out how keys work after drinks."

"You're a life-saver." Victor grins, stepping inside as Yuuri backs up to make space for him. "Sorry to leave you all alone with Makkachin."

"That's okay- I've been taking advantage of your tea collection as payment for my troubles." Yuuri jokes as Makkachin jumps happily upward to slather Victor's face with her tongue. "I like the jasmine green tea you have."

"I'll have to restock it next time I go for groceries, then," slipping out of his shoes and hugging Yuuri with his free arm, Victor replies. His keys are noisy as they land in the tray in his entryway, and he sheds his jacket.

"How was Chris? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Oh, he's great as always. But very busy. He's being asked to train another manager up for a side venture that his employers are embarking on."

"That sounds tough." Yuuri nods, recalling his own experience in training Minami at the flower shop. The experience must differ; Chris' trainee's probably not an excitable high-schooler.

"And we talked about…" Victor trails off. Maybe now isn't the right time to bring what he wants to ask up.

"About?"

"Well, about relationships." He puts delicately, heading for the bedroom in nervousness. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Yuuri calls, surprised Victor cut off his sentence. He's usually not so brief when he's talking about his conversations with his best friend.

The door to the bathroom shuts quietly, and he turns back to Makkachin and smooths his hands over her fur.

 

* * *

 

Victor over-thinks when he's tipsy. He's doing it now, in the shower.

Maybe he's still on edge after that silly dream he had about Yuuri leaving him over hay fever. Logically, just asking won't hurt their relationship, but it's been a long time since Victor's been enamored by someone else. It's all raw, like he's never felt this way about anyone before.

Actually, that's probably the case. It's a little scary.

What Victor knows for sure is that withholding important conversations can ruin relationships. Yuuri deserves prompt honesty. This matter should be no exception.

He shuts the water off, steps out of the shower, and dries his hair with determination.

After his nightly facial cleansing regime, Victor walks back into the living area to sit with Yuuri, and that determination wavers a little bit.

"Had a good shower?" Yuuri asks, shuffling closer on the sofa to lean on him.

"Mm," Victor nods distractedly, pausing before saying, "Listen, you know how I mentioned Chris and I talked about relationships earlier?"

"Uhuh. What about it?"

Victor plays with Yuuri's fingers for a little bit before continuing. "Are you happy with how this is all going? _Us_ , I mean?"

It's a very sudden question for a late Friday night, and Yuuri's caught by his anxiety. "Well, uh, yes. Why? Are you not?"

"No! Of course not. I love you and I think we're great together." Victor spells out. "But have you ever wanted anything… more?"

Yuuri seems to freeze, and Victor squeezes his hands warmly in an effort to undo the tension. "I'm just asking because I want to make sure you're taken care of, that's all."

"I… I don't think so." Yuuri murmurs nervously. "Do you think we're going too slow? Do _you_ want more?"

Victor smiles softly. "There's no pace I'd rather be going at than ours."

 _Ohthankgod_ , Yuuri thinks. "Me neither." He agrees, sighing in relief.

Both feeling much lighter, they maneuver themselves into a more comfortable recline on the sofa, chest to chest with their arms resting comfortably across each other's backs.

The conversation was something Yuuri had been worrying over. He still hasn't talked to Victor about the whole demisexuality thing, and he's been afraid to bring it up at all. But after this conversation, he feels safe, in body and mind. Like he can talk to Victor without fear about these things and not dread expectation.

A few quiet moments later, Victor remembers a point he'd like to bring up.

"Actually, I'm not _opposed_ to things beyond kissing or cuddling, just to let you know," he adds, with a light blush he's not sure is from the alcohol on his cheeks. "In case you ever want that."

Yuuri laughs, making him blush a little deeper, and Victor grins sheepishly as the laughter ebbs into a more serious answer.

"Okay, yeah. Maybe someday."

"Just say the word, and I'll meet you there," Victor proclaims, yawning. "Whatever you want."

They barely avoid dozing off on the sofa before rising to stumble into the bedroom.

That night, the bed is for sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! No promises, but I do have smut planned for later in the series. It won't be part of the main fics, but they'll be here!
> 
>  
> 
> **Make sure you subscribe to this side story series for those!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hit me up on[tumblr](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing)!**
> 
>  
> 
> I have [art for this AU](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au) on tumblr, as well as reblogs of [other amazing works](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/not%20mine) based off this AU!
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!
> 
>  


End file.
